scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Strange Case of Scooby-Doo and Mr. Rikes
A Strange Case of Scooby-Doo and Mr. Rikes is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang spend the night in an old castle. They soon learn the castle is cursed: at night, dogs in the castle will turn into hideous devil-dogs. The gang doesn't believe the curse, until Scooby turns into the hideous Mr. Rikes! Synopsis Scooby and the gang are driving along an empty road. It is a dark and stormy night. Shaggy lists a hundred monsters he hopes they won't meet in less than three minutes. They arrive at an old castle. Inside, the gang meets Jason. Jason hates dogs. He runs away. The gang finds rooms to stay in for the night. Scooby and Shaggy are sleeping. Shaggy awakes. Scooby is gone. Shaggy goes to wake the rest of the gang. Soon, all of the gang is thinking where Scooby could be. Shaggy says he's most-likely in the kitchen. A woman walks up to the gang. Her name is Rose. Rose tells the gang a curse: at nighttime dogs become hideous devil-dogs. Her great-great-great-grandfather was the first to believe the curse, but everybody just thought he was an idiot. Rose walks off. The gang doesn't believe Rose. They split up to search for Scooby. Soon, Shaggy is looking for Scooby. He sees a black dog with a purple cape and a purple top hat. The dog looks at Shaggy. He has glowing yellow eyes. “I t’was once Scooby-Doo, but now I am Mr. Rikes!” the dog bellows. Shaggy gulps. He runs away. Mr. Rikes chases Shaggy. “You’ll never escape!” Mr. Rikes bellows. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see Jason taking off a purple top hat. Jason runs away. Fred, Daphne, and Velma quietly follow him. In another part of the castle, Shaggy has recently escaped Mr. Rikes. He is hiding in the kitchen. Shaggy sees Scooby tied up. He unties Scooby. Mr. Rikes bursts in. "You'll pay for this!" he bellows. Mr. Rikes chases Scooby and Shaggy around the castle. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma have lost Jason. Scooby and Shaggy run up to them. Mr. Rikes appears. "You'll pay for this!" he bellows. Scooby and the gang run away. Soon, the gang has escaped Mr. Rikes. They decide to set a trap. In Fred’s trap, Scooby and Shaggy will lure Mr. Rikes outside. Next, Fred will toss a net on him. If Mr. Rikes escapes, Daphne, and Velma will push him in the river. Scooby and Shaggy refuse to do it. They walk off. In the kitchen, Scooby and Shaggy are making a snack. Mr. Rikes appears. “I didn't mean to scare you!” he bellows. Scooby and Shaggy run away. They run outside. Fred tosses a net on Mr. Rikes. He breaks out. Daphne and Velma push him into the river. Mr. Rikes is Jason. He wanted to drive the gang out of the castle. The episode ends with the gang driving away. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Mr. Rikes Suspects Culprits Locations *Old castle Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff